Exdeath (tree form)
Exdeath is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy V. Revealing his true form to the party within the deepest reaches of the Interdimensional Rift, he attacks them. Stats | ps abilities = Meteo, Flare, Holy, Condemned, WhiteBall, Resploder | gba control 1 = Attack | ps control 1 = Fight | gba blue magic = Doom | ps blue magic = Doom }} Battle Exdeath's White Hole attack can immediately KO and petrify a party member not equipped with a Ribbon. Strategy For an easy battle, the party should have an average level of 40 or above. The Gladiator's (Final Fantasy V Advance and mobile/Steam versions only) Elemental Attacks can make things quicker, as well as high-level spells like Holy, Flare, and Meteor. Another popular strategy involves at least one Freelancer with the Rapid Fire and/or Spellblade command, with two weapons equipped at once. One should be ready to use some Gold Needles and Phoenix Downs, because Exdeath tends to use White Hole. After the fight, the Void begins to devour Exdeath, transforming him into Neo Exdeath. In the GBA version and beyond, both Exdeath and Neo Exdeath can be beaten with a single party member. Using the Freelancer job with Rapid Fire, while dual-wielding two Blood Swords, and sporting a Ribbon, and the party's best armor; when combined with enough HP, this setup will allow the character to keep their HP up. In the GBA version, Exdeath can be defeated by using either the Chaos Cannon (Dark Matter and Blitzshot) or the Dark Cannon (Ash and Blitzshot) to deplete the last of his health. (One should monitor it and use when near 2,000 health.) Exdeath will be defeated without having to fight Neo Exdeath. This trick does not work in the mobile or Steam versions. In the SNES and PlayStation versions, if one mixes a Maiden's Kiss and a Holy Water on Exdeath (see Kiss of Blessing bug), it will cause him to go into Berserk and only use physical attacks, so one should make sure to have Golem. This will also end the battle after Exdeath, and the player will not fight Neo Exdeath. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Gallery FFV exdeath tree sprite.png|Exdeath's tree sprite in the pre-iOS versions. FFV iOS ExdeathTreeScene.PNG|Exdeath's tree sprite in the iOS version. White Hole.png|White Hole. (GBA) White-Hole-FFV-iOS.png|White Hole. (iOS) Trivia *The enemy ability known as Resploder in the PS version and Chain Detonation in the GBA version, is named ゆうばく in Japanese. It may have been intended to be a special attack (as it appears in the attack lists for Ramuh, Catoblepas, Sekhmet, Sandworm, Exdeath's normal and tree forms, Archeoaevis, Gilgamesh, and Wendigo), but it is just a normal physical attack. Crystal Dragon has it as a Catch/Release ability, but when used as a Release it acts the same as a normal Attack. The ability was removed (at least from Crystal Dragon) in the iOS version. Related enemies * Exdeath (boss) * Neo Exdeath it:Exdeath (boss finale) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy V